


Unexpectedly

by LovexAndxEdelweiss (kyuutier)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutier/pseuds/LovexAndxEdelweiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia shows up at the Austrian's villa without invitation as usual, but this time, something is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short (very short!) drabble that boredom forced me to write. Dedicated to Juliet for making me see that creeper Prussia is just meant to be.

Shown up unexpectedly… He snorted, sweeping his hat off his head as he marched in through the front door, a dark look on his face. He'd sent word ahead. Not his fault he'd passed the messenger on the way. He ignored the protesting butler, breezing up the grand staircase at the end of the lobby. So Specs thought he could just hide out in his ritzy summer villa until Fritz left Schönbrunn? Ha! As if! The AWESOME Gilbert Bielshmidt takes time out of his busy schedule to visit, you damn well better be there! Never mind the fact that he'd told Fritz he wasn't going until the last moment, so there was no way for Austria to know he'd be there… Again, not his problem! He flashed a cheeky grin at a maid sweeping the hallway, ruby eyes sparkling with sadistic pleasure as she nearly tripped over the broom trying to curtsy. Leaving her alone - for the time being, anyway, he had larger fish to fry – he started examining the doors and hallways, trying to remember exactly where in this big stupid frilly mazelike house the parlor was. Platinum brows furrowed after nearly ten minutes of dedicated searching, as the Prussian realized that the usual tinkling melody that never failed to draw him straight to his target was absent from the air around. The house was almost eerily silent without it.

With a frustrated growl, he threw his plumed hat at the opposite wall, about to give up and go back to that stuffy palace, when his ears detected a noise – soft and sweet, hardly there at all, but it was something… He walked forward a few paces, soldier instincts kicking in to help him glide forward through the rest of the hallway without a sound, head pivoting side to side as he hunted for another clue to his favorite toy's whereabouts. At the end of the hall, a pair of luxurious wooden double doors sat closed, guarding the Austrian's bedroom from curious eyes and mischievous intention. The doorknobs, however, were not nearly so noble, being only large ornate things with keyholes running straight through, utterly useless but for decoration… and peeping. The Prussian knelt quietly, chastising Roderich in his head for making it this easy – anyone could just waltz in and creep on him at various hours of the day and night! He wondered briefly if Francis knew, but that thought died unexplored as his heart leapt into his throat, eyes widening in shock.

That noise, that one perfect, beautiful noise, he wasn't surprised it escaped from this. Apparently those useless fingers, so suited for stroking keys and utterly worthless at gripping a sword, had a hidden skill in their repertoire. All the curtains inside were drawn and the dim, heavy light of the room enveloped bare, milk-pale skin with a lover's caress. The albino's heart was pounding, blood was rushing to his head and flooding his cheeks; he couldn't believe Roderich, prissy Roderich, uptight Roderich, holier-than-thou Roderich… It was sinful, the way his body arched into no one's touch but his own, bitten red lips parting with quiet gasps. He caught his hands sliding down to his breeches and let them continue, fumbling with the buttons keeping his growing erection contained. For a moment he entertained the idea of forcing his way in and having a little fun with the vulnerable – and at that point, utterly humiliated – brunette, but something kept him glued to the spot, blood racing through his veins like spiced wine. This was an opportunity too good to miss or screw up. Stripping off his leather riding gloves with his teeth, he carefully took hold of his own half-hard length, mouth watering as he worked it to its full glory. To think, any moment someone could come looking for the young master, and he'd be caught! But so would Roderich… He smirked, a thrill racing down his spine.

His own breath started to quicken, keeping a keen, sharp gaze on the Austrian's fingers, imprinting this sight in his memory for lonely nights and long piano recitals… He could tell that Roderich was starting to get close to completion. The brunette's normally smooth and controlled movements were getting erratic, delectable and uncontrollable moans were torn from his throat. Each one sent a fresh wave of heat through the Prussian's body, bringing the more inexperienced Prussian to his peak as well. By this point he was leaning heavily against the thick door, biting down firmly on his lip to keep his own lustful noises muffled.

Suddenly the Austrian arched taut, lips parting in a soft honeyed cry as sticky fluid splashed up through his fingers and against his stomach. He fell back into the bed's embrace in a panting, trembling mess just as Prussia reached his climax as well, the albino gritting his teeth hard not to give himself away as his vision went white for a moment. His semen was wasted on the marble floor beneath him but he couldn't care less, resting his head for a moment against the stained wood door as his breath evened out once again. He felt amazing. He'd never be able to look at his prissy aristocrat the same way! Once he'd recovered he carefully put himself away and cleaned up the mess he'd made with the bottom edge of his cloak – no one would be examining that any time soon. He stood and brushed himself off, looking impressive as he always did, just in time. He heard Roderich starting to move about in the bedroom and a feral grin slipped onto his lips. He'd been a good boy and stayed out so far, but he'd had quite enough of being good. He not-so-quietly pushed open the door and strode in, pleased to see his victim's lovely violet eyes widen in alarm. The door clicked shut behind him as he advanced across the room, grin never leaving his face.

He was going to be showing up unexpectedly more often.


End file.
